LeviHan Oneshot: A Day Out
by Shadeywind
Summary: SnK Au: Levi wants to go to a new teashop that recently opened up. He calls Hanji and invites her to come with him which was a bad mistake.


Levi sat in his room, his gaze focused on his phone which was resting in front of him. He picks it up and starts dialling a number. He presses the call button and waits as the phone rings out 3 times.  
" Hiya, Short Stack!" A familiar, loud female voice greeted him. Levi couldn't help but scowl at that ridiculous nickname that mocked his height.

" Hello, Shitty-Glasses." He replies with a cold tone.  
" What's up?" Hanji inquires.  
" There's a tea shop I want to visit. It recently opened up and you're coming with me." He ordered.  
" Sweet! But, you have to come pick me up!"  
" Tch...fine. See you in 20 minutes."  
" See ya then, Short Stack!"

He hangs up and gets ready to get Hanji. He fixes his jacket before getting in his, turning the ignition and driving to Hanji's. She was waiting out the front in a black shirt, grey sweatpants and her lab coat. Levi gave an annoyed sigh upon seeing her casual attire. He wished she would wear more appropriate clothing but she even bath herself. So, what would be the point of trying to force her to wear something?

" Get in Shitty-Glasses," Levi commanded as he rolled the window down. She jumps over to the car and got into the passenger seat. She was full of energy like usual.  
" Aw, Levi, you're going not even smiling and we're going to a tea shop. You love tea!"  
" Tch...It's just a tea shop."He rolled his eyes and drove off again.

In reality, Levi was very happy to be going to a new expensive tea shop though his facial expressions didn't show it.  
" Sooooo...Why did you invite me and not Petra?" Hanji inquires Levi who 'Tched' before answering.  
" She has plans with Oluo today."

" Ooh~ Are you jealous~?" She mused with a small smirk.  
" Tch...No, Shitty-Glasses." Levi could care less that Petra was spending the day with Oluo. The one thing that baffled The Raven was why everyone thought he had a thing for Petra. Love was just waste of time in his opinion.

XXX

Levi parks his car and gets out of it. Hanji jumps out of the car and looks around. Levi instantly notices the strange glances he and the brunette were getting from bypassers.  
" Take the coat off." He orders as his dull gaze lands on Hanji. She crosses her arms and pouts.  
" Why?"  
" Because you look stupid wearing it out here."

" You're so mean, Levi." Hanji complies and takes her coat off. She ties the sleeves of it around her waist.  
' At least she won't get stared at it...So much." Levi thought as the approached the teashop. He looks through the windows and as soon as he saw what was inside, Hanji could see the amazement sparkle in his dark coloured eyes. She couldn't help but giggle.  
' He must really like tea.' She smiled thoughtfully before looking at the short man.

" Levi?"  
" What?"  
" Are we going to go inside?"  
Levi realises he was still outside peering through the window all thanks to Hanji's question. He rolls his eyes and walks inside with Hanji following behind him.

The tea shop was filled with exotic teas, expensive and fine tea sets and different types of tea leaves. Levi felt like he had died and gone to paradise. He looks at the tea leaves and began to admire them. He had always been fond of tea leaves. He would often gaze at them while they floated in his tea.

As he was looking around he heard Hanji make a sound that an excited child would make. Did she secretly enjoy tea leaves as much as himself?  
" Levi!" She shouts his name, her clear excitement painting her tone of voice.

" What?" Levi spat annoyed  
" There's a science shop across the road! Can we go?! Please!" She pleads with a childish whine.  
" No."  
" Please!"  
" No."  
" Pleaaase!"  
" No!"  
" Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssse!"  
" Tch...Fine. After I buy something."

Levi picks what he wants before purchasing it and leaving the shop. He wanted to be in there longer but Hanji was persistent. Hanji runs across the road and into the science shop. The Raven follows silently behind her.  
" There's so much! Ooh! What should I get first?" Hanji squealed and looked around, bouncing lightly on her feet.  
" Tch...Looks like kid junk to me."  
" It is not!" Hanji scoffs at Levi's remark. " It's science!"  
" Just hurry up and get something."  
" Fine but after this, we're getting lunch."

Hanji picks a few books and buys them. She'll most likely read them, memorise them and then pass them down to Armin.  
" What are you in the mood for?" Levi asked as the leave the science shop.  
" Let's go to a cafe." She suggested and led Levi to a nearby cafe. They take a seat and order something.

Levi ordered tea though he would prefer to go home and make his own. Hanji ordered coffee along with a small cake. She starts chatting away about her latest research. She knew Levi wasn't exactly interested but she could careless.

Soon the two finished their lunch and left the cafe. As they were walking down the pathway to get back to the car- They heard footsteps running behind them. Levi and Hanji ignored the running thinking it was someone jogging behind them.

The person passed them and as he did, he snatched Hanji's bag from her shoulder and ran faster.  
" Hey!" Hanji shouts catching Levi's attention. Levi sees the man turning around the corner holding Hanji's bag which had titan prints all over it.

He didn't even think and the next thing he knew he was chasing the man and coming up very close behind him. Though the thief was much taller than himself, he tackles him and snatches the bag out of his hold.  
" Tch...I believe this belongs to my friend." He kicks the man in the stomach and glares before turning around to see Hanji standing there.  
" That was amazing, Shortie!"  
" Tch...Here's your bag back." He roughly shoves the bag into Hanji's chest.

" It didn;t even have my money in. I keep that in my pockets~" She informed as she gave a victorious smirk. He rolls his eyes for the 1ooth time in response as they walk away from the scene, leaving the thief to writhe in pain. Levi sure knew how to kick.

He takes her back to his car and drove her home. Soon enough he pulls up outside her house. She smiles brightly at Levi before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He froze at that before looking at her and glaring slightly.  
" Don't ever do that again." He growled. She simply giggled at his reaction.  
" You liked it~ Anyways thank you for today, Levi, and thanks for getting my bag back." She gets out of the car.  
" I'll call you later~!" She exclaims as she walks to her verandah. He smirks slightly and rolls his eyes before driving back to his place. He wouldn't mind her calling.

When he got home and got out of his, he thoughts trailed off to how he would spend his evening. He planned to curl up on the couch with a book and a cup of the new tea he purchased from that tea shop.  
" Oh, Levi!" Another familiar female voice greets him from behind. He turns around to see a smiling Petra and a cocky looking Oluo standing next to her.  
" Damn it..." He muttered. Why did they have to visit? It was going to be a long night.


End file.
